Space.23: Become My Shield!
is the twenty-third episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of 01*03*07*08*09 KyurenOh, 01*03*06*07*08*09 KyurenOh, and 06*10*11 RyuTeiOh and the full appearance of Tecchu. Synopsis Ohtori Tsurugi, the man who killed Don Armage with his own hands and earned himself the title of President of the Space Federation. However, there exists no historical record of this event, and Don Armage is still ruling the universe! In order to resolve this mystery, Tsurugi will personally take over the Jark Mater broadcasting waves, and establish himself as "The man who killed Don Armage", to the whole universe! Just then, Jark Matter's top executive arrives, Vice-Shogun Tecchu! Tsurugi endangers the lives of innocent people while fighting him, Lucky protects them, but Tsurugi insists that in order to save the universe, some sacrifice is needed. Lucky is furious at Tsurugi, and tells him to let him be his shield. Just how can two people who oppose each other so much be able to defeat the Shogun, and save the universe? Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Suit Actors *Shishi Red: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance: *Champ: *Hebitsukai Silver, Kyutama Gattai Gigant Houou: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283, Washi Pink: *Kajiki Yellow: *Shou Ronpo, Ryu Commander, Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh: *Koguma Skyblue: *Don Armage, Houou Soldier, Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh: *Kukuruger: *Akyanba, Metal Deathworm: *Tecchu, Morimers: *Mediatsuyoindaver: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (All-Star Crash), Shishi (Shishi Voyager) *Sasori Orange - N/A *Ookami Blue - Ookami (All-Star Crash), Ookami (Ookami Voyager) *Tenbin Gold - N/A *Oushi Black - N/A *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager) *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (All-Star Crash), Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager) *Washi Pink - Washi (All-Star Crash), Washi (Washi Voyager) *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (All-Star Crash), Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager) *Ryu Commander - Ryu (Ryu Voyager) *Koguma Skyblue - Koguma (Kuma Voyager) *Houou Soldier - Houou (Milky Way), Houou (Phoenix End), Houou (Houou Voyager) Errors *The announcement of Shishi Kyutama was played before Lucky inserted the Kyutama into the Seiza Blaster. *When Ryutei-Oh's helmet attaches, Sasori Voyager can be seen attached to the arm, when it is actually Hebitsukai Voyager there. *Gigant Houou's announcement is heard a second time. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, . *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': N/A **'Right': N/A *'KyurenOh Combinations:' ** ** *'RyuTeiOh Combinations:' ** *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Pepper **'Color': Red *'Kyulette Team:' N/A *As of this episode, the second half of the opening is replaced with scenes from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack. *Stinger, Balance and Champ don't appear transformed in this episode. *The main five Kyurangers and main KyurenOh formation in this episode, their lineup in this episode is the same as the Gorengers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink) as well as the default color formation of Super Sentai. **Also in the 6-piece formation of KyurenOh, the color lineup is the same as Gokaiger (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Silver). *This is the first appearance of the Kuma Voyager since episode 13, when Kotaro left for training. *This is the first time KyurenOh is shown to be able to do a 6 part formation, with Washi Voyager acting as wings instead of the usual arm/leg. *Among the planets on which Tsurugi's broadcast appears are past worlds visited by the Kyurangers. **Crotus **Zigama Tsurugi Crotus.jpg|Crotus Tsurugi Zigama.jpg|Zigama DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!, Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior, Space.23: Become My Shield! and Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight! Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 俺様の盾になれ! *Toei TV's official episode guide for 俺様の盾になれ!